


levi and his problem children.

by ourkyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Dialogue, and he doesn't hate it, levi feels like a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourkyuu/pseuds/ourkyuu
Summary: levi talks about his problem children.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Levi, Levi & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	levi and his problem children.

levi ackerman is not a dad. he never has been, and he certainly never will be. so, he cannot understand for the life of him why eren, mikasa, and armin seem to make him feel like he's a father of three problem children.

levi's always prided himself for not getting too attached to anyone besides his past squad and erwin... but something about these kids makes levi want to protect them – to shield them from harm. not that these kids couldn't take it, god knowns mikasa could get mauled by a titan and still get up to save eren. armin could think his way out of any situation. and eren could bite his thumb and off he goes to do something reckless. but that doesn't deter levi – if anything it makes him want to help them more. see, as powerful as they are – they're still kids.

eren was the first. most people would assume that he would've immediately felt the need to protect eren, but they're wrong. he did feel the need to protect eren, but not as a son. he simply wanted to protect the scouts's new weapon. it sounds harsh – but it's true. moving on, the day he felt the need to look after the sucidal maniac of a boy... was the day his squad gave up their lives to protect him. the levi squad was a tight nit group. petra, eld, olou, and gunther would never give up their lives for something that they didn't think was important. so, he kept caring for eren in their memory. after a while – it just became natural. although he could never stop eren's thoughtless actions – he could warn him against them. levi's often the butt of hange's jokes about him being a “father who dishes out tough love, ya know my lil' levi!”

mikasa, the next person who made him feel the need to save – to protect. she's reckless – powerful, yes, but so reckless. she's also an ackerman – so he understands her need to get up and fight. but that doesn't mean her safety and health doesn't come first. when eren has bad days and mikasa cannot bring herself to leave his side, levi starts to leave extra rations and water for her. he knows full well mikasa would forgo all food if it meant eren staying alive and well. levi thinks that if he every got the chance, he wants to teach mikasa everything he knows. he sees a lot of himself in mikasa... while eren was the first he wanted to safeguard, mikasa was the first to make him feel like a father.

finally, there's armin. he doesn't admit it, but at first – he didn't really like armin. he seemed weak – puny. like if levi punched him hard enough all his bones would break. but levi was wrong. dead wrong. armin is one of the smartest people he's ever met – if not the smartest. he presents himself as nothing special but then turns around a figures out that reiner was most likely hiding in the walls. he's a genius. the mission to take back wall maria is what truly made him realize this. the moment in which he had to choose between erwin and armin still plays clearly in his mind... but levi doesn't regret his choice. and he knows erwin would've agreed with him.

sometimes when he looks back on that day, he thinks that even though armin was the right person to choose – he might've also acted out of emotion. he didn't want this kid, who had so much to offer, to lose his life. but of course, nobody knew this. he only even realized that he wanted to revive armin after he was left alone. but, he still cares for armin. he will never forget eren's face when he pulled armin out of his titan form. his face was a mixture between gratitude and relief and sorrow all at once. it's a face he hopes he will never have to see eren make again.

levi may act tough, he may be a ruthless killer... but he's also a human. a human who feels. and as much as he wish he didn't have to – he's thankful for these three children who have given him a reason to go on, to live.

levi's not a father. he never has been, never will be. but, for these kids... maybe he's a little soft.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading xoxo <333 leave a comment and a kudos if u enjoyed <3


End file.
